


Edelgard's New Mommy

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression, F/M, Femdom, Gender Bender, MILF, Male to Female, Mind Break, MomDom, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: "After noticing the changes Mercedes and Dorothea have made to the new professor, Hubert decides that perhaps it is time he starts taking more thorough care of Lady Edelgard. And so, casting the same spell, Hubert drains all of Edelgard's femininity, turning into a most responsible mommy the girl could ever have. (Pseudo-Sequel to Byleth's Two Mommies)"
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 11





	Edelgard's New Mommy

As the glimmering sun stood commandingly atop a beautifully bright blue sky, the sleepy monastery at Garreg Mach was doused in the warm, hearty light of yet another quiet afternoon. A pleasant breeze coursed through the gardens with a gentle whistle, birds eagerly chirping out whilst students idly chatted away. From the smooth fragrance of the blooming flowers to the relaxed aura from a day without class, there was no doubt that the courtyard at Garreg Mach currently oozed with a blissful atmosphere of peace.

And yet, no matter how hard he wished, Hubert could not achieve this relaxation. Sitting down on one of the courtyard’s stone benches, the usually stoic and emotionless Hubert let out a heavy sigh. His back reclined against the stiff backrest, his eyes closing as he entered deep in thought. As always, it seemed the source of his worries was none other than the person he was in charge of, princess Edelgard. Ever since Hubert failed to protect Lady Edelgard all those years ago, he’d vowed to follow Edelgard’s every command. And for the most part, he had absolutely no qualms doing so. Even her plan to plunge Fodlan into total war didn’t bother Hubert in the least. As long as he could be useful to Edelgard, he’d more than happily do whatever she said.

But recently Hubert had started to think that perhaps Lady Edelgard was starting to overexert herself a bit too much. Despite the serious medical issues caused by the possession of two crests, Edelgard continued to work tirelessly towards her goal to destroy the nobility system. She excelled in classes, trained her body heavily, and participated in Adrestrian politics all without showing the slightest of weakness. Even when her body could not keep up with her workload, the princess continued pushing forth through the pain until she couldn’t move at all anymore. Though Hubert wanted for Edelgard to accomplish her goal to remodel Fodlan as much as she did, if Edelgard worked herself to death then it wouldn’t it all be for nothing?

“MmmmM~ _Suckle suckle~_ MmmMmmmMmm~”

While Hubert mulled over these thoughts in his mind, the man found his train of thought interrupted by a myriad of odd sucking noises nearby. Turning towards the sound, his expression soured as he discerned the source of these debauched series of sounds. Sitting on the adjacent bench were the voluptuous and motherly Mercedes and Dorothea, each one bearing plump, mature bodies that should have belonged to women twice their age, and laying down across their lap was a very small and male version of what should be professor Byleth. With his tiny little hands greedily gripping onto Mercedes’ left breast, the small professor eagerly suckled on Mercedes’ nipple right in the middle of the courtyard. Meanwhile, Dorothea secretly pumped his petite dick between her enormous breasts.

Hubert could clearly remember when the entirety of Garreg Mach blew up with chaos after learning what had happened to this peculiar trio. How could it not? One day they’re all normal, the next both Mercedes and Dorothea grow a huge set of titanic breasts, large ass and a womanly figure, while the ex-female Byleth became a shy, submissive little boy toy of the two. For some time, the staff of Garreg Mach believe this was some sort of curse and tried their best to fix it. Yet, as time went by and no solution was found, it seems the trio’s relationship slowly became more and more normalized.

But Hubert knew better. This was no simple curse, no accidental enchanting. Dorothea and Mercedes had somehow willingly sucked the femininity from Byleth’s body and pumped it into themselves, turning the once proud professor into nothing more than their little plaything. The man watched with a scornful eye as the duo repugnantly pampered Byleth with endless amounts of joy. The way Mercedes lovingly patted Byleth’s soft head while he hungrily bit and sucked on her tit as if he was desperate for a meal... The way in which Dorothea’s cleavage swallowed Byleth’s tiny pecker whole, bobbing up and down in a set of soft, bouncing motions... It was honestly a disgusting display. But Hubert would have to be lying if he said he was totally uninterested...

“Hey Hubie~” Dorothea shot Hubert a devious expression, the smug smirk on her face clearly intending to tease him as she continued giving her cute professor a titjob before Hubert’s eyes. “Enjoying the show~?”

“Pah! As if...” The man looked away with a scoff, his arms folding together in disdain. “I know you’re allowed to take care of him wherever you want, but frankly I think you should keep these sort of debauched acts in the bedroom.”

“Hahah~ That’s rich, from someone who’s staring at us so longingly~” Dorothea giggled heartily in response.

Hubert could feel a light blush coming onto his face. What in the hell was she talking about?! Longing expression-? There was nothing Hubert found even slightly desirable in this disgusting display of affection! Right...?

“Say Hubert...” Dorothea continued, her breasts heaving up and down in an almost hypnotic rate. “Do you know _why_ we did this to the professor...?”

Hubert’s eyes opened wide in shock, his voice left utterly speechless. He knew that Dorothea and Mercedes had transformed the professor, but he never expected her admit it to him so nonchalantly! Nonetheless, Hubert couldn’t care less why the duo had done this to the professor. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself. However, the tone of Dorothea’s soft, gentle, mature voice beckoned to him piquing Hubert’s interest slightly.

“Yes, of course, we wanted to be with the professor romantically. That was the main reason.” Dorothea explained with a giggle. “But there was also something equally as important that affected our decision. Something so pertinent, it marked our very characters. More than anything, we wished to take care of all the professor’s troubles~”

Silence accentuated Dorothea’s words, her powerful intonation striking into Hubert’s very core. The man’s gaze fixated firmly on Dorothea’s face, any sort of façade of disinterest totally dismantled as he listened earnestly.

“Being a professor is _very hard~”_ Dorothea emphasized that last statement with a lustful intonation. “Having to manage so many students, preparing material, teaching and testing... It can all be so stressful! Merely thinking that our dear professor had to undergo that sort of stress constantly simply left us heartbroken! But now, the professor can readily rely on us. We give some assistance with some of his duties, and we can even give him some well-deserved _stress relief~_ After all this time, we’re finally able to fully take care of the professor in every way.”

Only a muffled grunt came from Hubert in response, his breath halted in absolute shock. Dorothea’s gaze pierced Hubert as if she could see right through him.

“You understand that feeling, don’t you Hubie?” The woman asked in a soft, passionate way, her glimmering green eyes striking him like arrows. “The feeling of wanting to truly take care of someone?”

She was... She was right... As much as Hubert hated having Dorothea peer into his mind, she described exactly the way Hubert felt for Edelgard. He wished to care for her in every way, that she could leave it all in his hands without the need for her to overexert herself. If he could just become the paternal beacon for her to lean on, all of Hubert’s worries would drift away. Hubert could feel himself shaking under Dorothea’s dominating pressure, hate and embarrassment swelling within him as the woman looked at him with a cocky smirk while she pleasured tiny Byleth’s petite penis. Never in his life had Hubert expected to understand the selfish and lustful feelings of these women. Yet at this moment, he related with them more than he did with anyone else.

“I can teach you this power, Hubert.” Dorothea spoke directly to him, her expression sincere and kind. “With a mage of your prowess, I’m sure you can master the spell in no time. All you have to do is ask~”

Hubert couldn’t help but give a loud gulp. The proposition sounded very appealing. Perhaps _too_ appealing. Would he really be willing to do the same as those two? The consequences would be very extreme. Hubert’s masculinity would be totally forfeit, as would Edelgard’s femininity and maturity. It was a change that would drastically transform their relationship, and most importantly it was a change Edelgard would certainly not approve of. Would he really go against the wishes of his master in order to pursue this wild dream? Hubert let out a tired sigh. Fortunately, he wouldn’t need to decide, for there was only one answer in the first place.

“Lady Edelgard! Lady Edelgard are you okay?!”

Doors swinging wide open with an explosive slam, Hubert blasted forth into Edelgard’s room in an aggressive and worried demeanor. Thick heavy gasps escaped his breath, his heart beating rapidly with a scarring amount of dread. Like a vigilant hawk, he scanned the entire room in desperate search of the princess, until his gaze laid its sight upon the her soft bed. There, laying snugly between the covers, Hubert could see the usually royal and magnificent Edelgard shrunken and whimpering like a sickened puppy. Her face was extremely pale, almost as white as her inhuman hair. Sweat poured down her face profusely, her entire body rocked by thunderous shivers. And yet despite the obvious pains, Edelgard did her best to keep a strong face for Hubert.

A sigh escaped Hubert’s breath, his body relaxing as fear and adrenaline were replaced with simple disappointment. Slowly sinking onto his knees besides Edelgard’s bed, the man stared down at his master with a forlorn expression. She looked so brittle... So feeble... As if the slightest of breezes could shatter her into hundreds of pieces. It utterly broke his heart.

“Oh Lady Edelgard...” Hubert muttered somberly.

 _“KUHH KUHH..._ Haa...” Edelgard let out a series of raspy coughs, her voice weakly trembling from the aching within her throat. “S-Sorry Hubert. I g-guess I overdid it in training again.”

“Goddess, Lady Edelgard...” Hubert sighed again, clenching his fists tightly in clear frustration. “How many times must I tell you to not overexert yourself. I understand you have your ambitions, but if you-”

“-get yourself killed, then it’s not going to matter in the end.” The girl interrupted him in a teasing manner. Looking up towards Hubert, Edelgard gazed warmly at her retainer. Though her eyes shimmered with earnestness, Hubert could clearly see the pain behind her smile. “Yes, I know Hubert. I know.” Edelgard’s words were interrupted by yet more throaty, coarse coughs. “Honestly Hubert... You’re speaking like you’re my mother!”

Hubert could feel his heart shudder as those words reached his ears. Though Edelgard had meant them in a joking and deriding way, they only served to steel Hubert’s resolve. “Well, perhaps I should be...” He softly muttered to himself in a serious tone.

Seeing Edelgard reduced to such a state, Hubert could not take a second longer of this. He’d indulged her for far too long, letting her do as she pleased without any sort of concern for her own wellbeing, and this is where it had gotten them. Things would be so much better if she had someone to depend on, if she had someone in charge of her. That’s what Edelgard really needed. A loving, caring mother that would serve her every need. And though Hubert certainly felt a certain amount of remorse for what he was about to do, there was no other option.

Mind concentrating intently, Hubert closed his eyes as he began to conjure his magical power. Despite being unfamiliar with Dorothea’s spell, it did not take long for Hubert to get a hang of it. Within a couple of seconds, a bright purplish glow began to envelop him, the very essence of his being floating about, ready for transfer. Hubert’s eyes opened sharply, his expression one of determination. It was time. Before Edelgard could even notice what he was doing, Hubert quickly placed his hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, cementing the duo’s fate for the rest of their days.

Edelgard instantly let out a whimpering moan in response, her mind overwhelmed by an explosion of magical sensations pulsating through her veins. “Hubert~ Ahhh~” She groaned out hazily, body shivering while a strange heat permeated through her form. “W-What- What’s happening?”

As Hubert’s magic coursed into Edelgard freely, the princess could feel her body start to shift and morph in bizarre ways. Her height was steadily sapped away, her legs receding inwards and her torso shrinking horizontally until the already small girl barely reached up to Hubert’s belly button. Edelgard’s femininity was eliminated too, tiny bust reduced to a painfully flat chest that was stiff as it was white, slim asscheeks losing any kind of soft mass in favor of a tight, packed buttocks, and figure fully morphed into a square, boyish form. Even her hair became shorter, its silky-smooth hairstyle becoming shoulderglenth while her face became sharper and tougher. Slowly but surely, all of Edelgard’s femininity and age was being sucked out, leaving her in a body that looked like that of an androgynous teenage boy.

This feminine energy did not simply disappear into the ether, however. Instead, it was directly injected into the Hubert’s form. As a breathy gasp escaped his lips, Hubert’s body was embroiled in a simmering heat. His chest began to pulsate with intensity, his nipples growing erect within his vest. Heart palpitating in a furious beat, each one of his pecs pushed forward of their own accord. They bulged through Hubert’s shirt as they increased in size, their shape going from that of stiff squares to soft, rounded globes. The sound of stretching cloth began to ring clearly in Hubert’s ears as Hubert’s pectorals grew softer, squishier and much _much_ larger. Blood boiling with arousal, Hubert merely moaned out as his chest kept on expanding further and further, until-

_SNAP!!_

Buttons whizzing off his shirt at hundreds of miles per hour, Hubert’s school vest burst wide apart with a thundering crack, letting massive, fat chest explode forth from its constraints without any sort of inhibition. However, what currently clung down from Hubert’s body could not be considered a set of masculine pecs by any definition. Their shape was spherical, their texture malleable and soft. The two orbs hung to Hubert’s belly button at the size of literal melons with a beautiful circular shape and perfectly spotless white skin that made them look like a masterfully crafted piece of art. No, what Hubert possessed now was a pair of gigantic, fertile, motherly titties, so large, plump and puffy, most women would kill to be his size. And though they weren’t as big as Mercedes or even Dorothea’s, the man was more than ready to use them~

“H-Hubert~!” Edelgard panted out desperately, her mind made a mess between the magic and her pains. “T-There’s something wrong with my body!”

“Shhhh... Relax Lady Edelgard. Everything is going to be alright.” Taking a motherly tone, Hubert smiled as he calmly reassured the panicking princess. His arms gently held onto his enlarged, left breast, carefully pushing his nipple towards her face in a nurturing way. “Just take my bosom into your mouth and let it happen.”

Edelgard struggled to resist at first as Hubert forcefully pressed his nipple against her lips. Despite her sluggish mental state, by this point the princess was starting to realize that her retainer was the one behind this strange set of affairs. Nonetheless, Hubert persisted, and the more he kept offering Edelgard his soft, pert nipple, the more appetizing it became. Hubert’s nipple turned from a bland shade of light brown to a vibrant, shining pink, its texture becoming spongy and puffy while it grew stiffer. The deliciously mellow scent of Hubert’s motherly bosom seeped directly through Edelgard’s nostrils and into her mind, creating an absolute whirlwind of desire that was turning her insane. Edelgard spasmed in place wildly, her face contorting into one of bliss and conflict. Feeling physically overwhelmed, Edelgard accidentally opened her mouth to gasp for air. This would be the last mistake she’d make, for without wasting any time, Hubert jammed his nipple past Edelgard’s lips, filling her mouth with soft, supple breast tissue.

The instant Hubert’s nipple entered Edelgard’s mouth, it felt like her entire world had been flipped. The girl’s eyes shot wide with shock, her mind buzzing ecstatically with excitement. Hubert’s breast- It tasted absolutely delicious! Sweeter than any candy she’d ever had, softer than the fluffiest pillows that money could buy. From its strong yet subtle womanly aroma, to its silky-smooth perfect texture, Edelgard had immediately fallen in love with Hubert’s bosom. Unable to hold her new found desires back any longer, Edelgard began to needily suck Hubert’s massive boob. Her tongue energetically swirled about Hubert’s engorged nipple, her lips kissing and slurping onto his areola passionately. Soon, Edelgard even stopped understanding why she’d been resisting so much in the first place, her mind ignoring the fact that it was far from normal for Hubert to possess gigantic breasts. Hands gripping tightly onto Hubert’s large tit, Edelgard eagerly suckled onto Hubert’s nipple like she was a starving child.

To which Hubert simply responded by giving happy, low pitched moan, blushing and smiling as he watched over Edelgard happily enjoying his brand-new breast. The boy’s bosom tingled with pleasurable sensations from the soft, loving massages Edelgard was giving his sensitive nipple. But more than that, Hubert felt an intrinsic satisfaction from bringing Edelgard joy with his body, exactly the same way a mother feels when caring for her child. The mere thought sent a surge of arousal through his loins, causing his cock to grow painfully erect until his stiff member bulged tightly against his pants.

Magical energy coursing freely through his veins, Hubert’s body shuddered as his masculine essence was sucked out of his system through his breast. With every one of Edelgard’s suckle, Hubert could feel himself more and more feminine, his form adapting to the absorption of Edelgard’s femininity and the loss of his own masculinity. His figure was the first to change, becoming much smoother and curvier than that of any man. His hips followed not soon after, his waist narrowing while his shoulders shrank to give him a killer hourglass shape. Limbs slimming down, Hubert’s formerly masculine form was shrunken and refined until it was indistinguishable from that dainty and beautiful woman.

And yet despite that, it seemed like Hubert was actually growing taller. Stretching out with a serene vertical motion, Hubert’s limbs and torso grew longer and longer as his body incorporated Edelgard’s lost age into its own. A huge wave of maturity washed over his body, his skin growing courser in response. Taut stomach filling out into a wonderfully flabby mommy belly, every last inch of Hubert’s muscle was repurposed into supple, sagging fat. His thighs started to thicken up into soft, squeezable pillows, while his asscheeks plumped out, threatening to explode through his tight boyish pants. There was not a part of Hubert’s body that failed to shift and morph as his male essence was sucked from his body.

The end result was a Hubert who possessed the body of a very well endowed, mature woman. He was a couple of heads taller, most likely taller than every woman in Garreg Mach. Though he was still imposing as before, there was now an air of comfort and caring surrounding him. It was clear that his boyish uniform did no longer fit his form, his titanic assets stretching out the cloth thanks to the magnitude of his unapologetic curves. And he was feminized to such a degree, were it not for his face and the bulging erection in his pants, one would not be able to tell Hubert’s body apart from that of a refined lady.

To finish things off, Hubert’s head began to undergo some changes of its own. His chin receded inwards, his sharp features being replaced with smoother, softer ones that were pleasant to the eye. A light layer of makeup spread onto his face, giving him a mature, feminine look. His hair grew longer and silkier, extending all the way down to his bust until it transformed into a beautiful black mane. Even Hubert’s most defining features weren’t safe, for his was transformed into that of a cute yet dazzling woman, making him look more like his mother than himself.

As the transformation of Hubert’s body slowed down and started to reach its end, the magical tingling inside him centered around his most important organ: His penis. It was the part Hubert was the most attached to, and yet for some reason, it was the part that he was the most excited to get rid of. Hubert’s cock throbbed. Though it remained completely stiff, somehow it started to shrink in size. Its length shrank inch by inch with each one of its pulsations, its girth compressing in on itself continuously. With the skin of his shaft pulling back into his body, the shape of Hubert’s dickhead was reduced to a simple round point as his urethral hole was silently closed shut. Every defining feature of Hubert’s penis was slowly erased, from his veins which disappeared into smooth pinkish skin, to its shape which turned spherical and short, until Hubert’s dick was nothing more than a tiny red dot at the tip of his crotch.

Further below, it seemed even Hubert’s ballsack was being affected. The whole pouch receded inwards like plump water balloon slowly deflating. His testicles were slurped inside him with a swift yank, letting his sack continue to recede until it was nothing more than a plane of flat skin. The skin on Hubert’s crotch began to shudder ecstatically, his tiny dick-nub twitching as a little flap of skin rose around it. Within Hubert’s insides, a brand new hole was preparing to be opened. His testicles parted his innards to form a set of squishy, bumpy, damp inner walls. They rested around his abdomen, where they transformed into ovaries as their surroundings bloomed into a functioning womb. Back on Hubert’s crotch, a vertical slit stretched from his mini-dick down towards his asshole. Its soft pinkish flaps spread open like butterfly wings, letting out a damp gush of liquid and a spritz of feminine scent. If there was any doubt before, it had been all but eliminated, Hubert’s dick had completely transformed into a feminine vagina!

Entire body shivering with excitement, Hubert couldn’t help but moan out blissfully as he felt the pleasurable sensations of his brand-new pussy. His clitoris throbbed ecstatically, his underwear growing damp with thick feminine juices. For some reason, it just felt right for him to possess such a womanly organ. His mind was injected full of motherly instinct, causing his affection towards Edelgard to grow further. Finally, his true purpose had become crystal clear. With such a soft, gentle and caring form, Hubert could finally take care of Edelgard in every single way. From planning, to nourishment and love, Edelgard’s whole world was in Hubert’s hands. And Hubert would make sure that he- No... _She_ would be the mother Edelgard was meant to have!

While Hubert happily embraced the reality of her new body, all of her transferred masculinity was finally starting to take an effect on Edelgard’s own form. The helpless Edelgard could do nothing but blissfully moan in response, her body shuddering as Hubert’s powerful essence flowed inside her. Pussy quivering fiercely, Edelgard’s vaginal lips started puffing up, their lengths drooping down as they took a lighter skin color. The girl’s little red clit began throbbing with intensity, shaking madly within its hood like it was about to explode. Its color shifted to a vibrant, pulsating red. Its shape morphed from that of a symmetrical sphere to a curved, drooping, round cone. As the nub shook and shuddered incessantly, its girth slowly began to expand, making it larger and larger until-

_SPROOIIING!!!_

With a mighty upwards thrust, Edelgard’s clitoris shot up into the sky like a mighty rocket. Its length quadrupled in size in a matter of seconds, causing it to tent up against her covers uninhibitedly. Its girth plumped up until it was as fat as a sword handle. And soon, a thick, sensitive layer of saggy, vein-filled skin began to wrap the member whole, causing the shaft to grow even plumper as a hole began to course through it. Head pulsating madly, a little slit formed at the tip of Edelgard’s clit, cementing the member’s transformation into a thick, girthy male cock.

Beneath the girl’s newly formed penis, Edelgard’s labia had just finished merging together into a single, saggy pouch. Her vaginal orifices began to shiver profusely as their insides started to eagerly spill themselves out. Edelgard moaned out blissfully as her ovaries began to grow thicker and fatter. She could feel them being pulled through her birthing canal, which grew tighter as its insides were sealed close. Little by little, eggs were replaced with sperm, estrogen taken over by testosterone. Edelgard was filled with a surplus of boyish energy that caused her cock to throb ecstatically. It made her feel strong! Full of energy! The pleasure that came from the descent of her testicles was so empowering, Edelgard had actually started actively pushing them out! She finally felt like was much more than a sickly princess! _He_ was now a budding prince!

“MMMFFFFFF~~~~” Giving out a muffled moan, Edelgard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his balls finally drop, filing his taut sack with two plump, sperm-filled testicles.

The newly christened boy continued to mindlessly suck onto Hubert’s nipple for some time. Though he hadn’t actually climaxed, the intensity of his recent transition was so thorough, it left him in the floating, dizzied state of afterglow, making him unable to do anything but suckle on and relax. Hubert too felt this intense amount of satisfaction as she watched Edelgard suck on her breast. The way the younger Edelgard slurped with gusto filled her heart with bliss and her pussy with arousal. It made for a touching scene where neither party was speaking, and yet the pleasant, relaxed vibes of bliss surrounded them both.

Despite this picturesque ending, the time continued to pass unimpeded. And with the advent of relief, it would not take long for clarity to surface too. As Edelgard’s bearings returned, the boy quickly began to realize that something very wrong had just occurred. After parting his lips away from Hubert’s breast, a task that had proven to be much more difficult than he’d anticipated as he’d become quite addicted to them, the boy began to carefully examine himself. He was- He was younger! He was fully male! And most importantly, this had all been Hubert’s nefarious doings.

“W-What have you done to me?!” Edelgard gasped out with indignation, her panting voice several pitches higher than usual in a less mature tone.

“I simply did what I had to, Lady Edelgard!” Hubert responded as curtly as ever, which sounded quite off thanks to his mature and womanly voice. “Or should I say... _Lord_ Edelgard~ Heehee~!”

Edelgard’s fists clenched in anger as Hubert’s soft, womanly giggles entered his ear. He looked up towards the woman fearlessly, showing he hadn’t been intimidated by the mage’s power in the slightest. His angered face clearly told Hubert without words that, as the strongest person in the Adrestian empire, he wanted her to change things back to normal this instant. However, Hubert was just as determined in her cause as Edelgard was.

“Make no mistake Lord Edelgard. I didn’t do this because I wanted to. It was the only option I had.” Hubert continued in a serious, smooth tone. “You’ve been way too reckless with your body as of late. You’re pushing it past the boundaries a regular healthy body. And considering how sick you are from your disease, you’re only hurting yourself. As your loyal retainer, it is my job to make sure no one ever harms you. Even if _you_ are the one harming yourself, I must do anything I can to stop it.”

Hubert’s expression shifted into a caring smile, her slender hand caressing the bottom of Edelgard’s cheek. “That is why, from now on, _I_ will be the one taking care of you. Your meetings, your goals, your happiness, they will all be my responsibility. All you have to do is be a good little boy and do whatever Mama Hubie tells you~” The woman cooed in a loving tone.

“Y-You can’t do this Hubert!” Edelgard yelped back in defiance, his steely spirit still present despite his body’s regression.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Hubert wagged her finger in a nagging tone. “You have to call me _Mama_ from now on~”

“Excuse me?!” Edelgard shifted back angrily, indignation filling him from such a disgraceful suggestion. “I’m not gonna call you that, Mama!” Except the moment he wished to say Hubert, his lips effortlessly changed that word to Mama instead. Edelgard’s cheeks instantly ignited to a bright, pinkish red, embarrassment coursing through his body rampant.

“W-Wait- N-No! That’s not what I meant to say!” He stuttered anxiously, trying to prove not just to Hubert but also to himself that what just happened had been nothing more than a simple mistake. “I said Mama- No! Mama- Mama- _Ma-Mama~!”_

Yet, no matter how hard he tried, Edelgard couldn’t help to refer to Hubert as his loving mama. The more Edelgard uttered the word, the more enticing it became to say. His entire body shuddered with pleasure, his foggy mind craving for more. It was as if he was speaking this sick mother craving into being, as every repeated utterance of the word only caused his desire to increase. “ _Ahhh~ M-Mama! Mama~~”_

“What is it honey~?” Hubert cooed softly in an affectionate tone, her hand tenderly nuzzling the underside of Edelgard’s chin. “Do you need Mama Hubie to help you out with something~?”

All Edelgard could respond with were breathy gasps and exasperated groans, his mind reverting into a primal state of lust. Like a dog unable to resist the call of its master, Edelgard’s arousal fell prey to the guiles of Hubert’s sweet, motherly voice. Edelgard’s cock throbbed mightily with desire, his heart thumping right out of his chest. For some reason, being talked to in such a degrading manner aroused him to no end, almost felt as if deep down, Edelgard _wanted_ a mommy-type figure to pamper and spoil like a good boy.

“Oh my~ What do we have here~?” Focusing her gaze towards the towering member tenting up Edelgard’s covers, Hubert swiftly yanked the thin bedsheets off Edelgard’s bed, revealing the massive erect member that now sprung from the boy’s crotch.

Instantly, Hubert’s eyes lit up with excitement, her pussy dripping with arousal at the sight of Edelgard’s magnificent cock. Though the boy’s member wasn’t inhuman in size, it was still large enough it could put most grown men’s dicks to shame. With a stiff 9-inch pecker that was girthy and a pair of plump balls, it was clear Hubert’s masculinity had not gone to waste.

“Your big pole is all stiff and twitchy for me!” The MILF exclaimed with enthusiasm. Biting her lower lip lightly, the woman snuck a hand underneath her pants and longingly rubbed her itching mound. “Luckily, I have just the thing to fix it~”

Without wasting any time, Hubert quickly climbed atop the bed and onto the smaller Edelgard. Her tight pussy quivered with need, her desire to take Edelgard’s virginity making her pant breathlessly. Originally, Hubert had never intended to sully her relationship with Edelgard by performing the same type of debauched acts Dorothea and Mercedes realized on their son. However, the moment her eyes laid upon Edelgard’s beautiful dick, it was as if switch had been flipped inside Hubert’s mind. The idea that her boy was being disturbed by bothersome lust made her unable to sit still. Perhaps it was just selfish desire. Perhaps it was just some natural reaction that came with her transformations. Hubert didn’t really care anymore. The only thing she could think of was relieving her poor son’s erection by any means necessary. And if she enjoyed the process, then what was wrong with that~?

As Hubert knelt atop Edelgard’s twitching pole, her pants promptly dropped all the way down onto the bed, completely exposing the woman’s mature, dripping pussy to her cute horny boy. Edelgard’s body froze with shock the instant his gaze landed on Hubert’s beautiful mound, his eyes opening wide in a mixture of surprise and desire. Hubert’s pussy- It looked... Absolutely beautiful~! Edelgard could feel his cock grow even harder than before, his balls bloating out as the need to fuck became stronger. Though he knew it was wrong, every fiber of Edelgard’s being clamored for him to take Hubert’s cunt with his cock. Laying there in the bed in a totally still state, his mind still fighting over his carnal and logical thoughts, Edelgard stared on quietly as Hubert pressed the entrance of her pussy against the tip of Edelgard’s cock.

“M-M-M-Mama~!” Edelgard struggled to moan out. Regaining a semblance of clarity, the boy tried to plead with Hubert one last time. “P-Please! D-D-Don’t!”

“Shhhh~ Don’t worry darling.” Hubert lovingly reassured him, her vaginal entrance opening wide for Edelgard’s throbbing tip. “Mama will make sure to take care of every single one of your worries~”

Hips slamming all the way down against Edelgard’s crotch, Hubert swiftly swallowed the boy’s whole cock in one single, ferocious thrust. Her pussy quivered with bliss, her vaginal walls accepting the entirety of Edelgard’s member with the slightest of ease. It was almost as if her folds had been designed to take the magnificence that was Edelgard’s cock, and Hubert was more than happy to use it to pleasure her dear lord. With a wide, beaming smile spreading onto her face, Hubert happily stared down at Edelgard as he spasmed and twitched from the enormous influx of never-experienced-before male stimulation. She just couldn’t help but find him totally adorable! The way he tried to struggle hazily, his little chest panting with heavy breaths while his face contorted into a mixture of confusion and lust. It only made Hubert want to fuck him more and more~

Without wasting any time, Hubert slowly began to lift her enormous ass upwards, only to thrust it back down again with the same amount of force as before. Edelgard let out a choked cough, spittles of saliva flying from his mouth as his body found itself unable to stay still. Then she did it again, her titanic buttcheeks coming down onto Edelgard’s pelvis with so much force they threatened to break it. Then again, and again, and again- Like a butcher determined to carry out her job, Hubert continuously brought her titanic tool down onto Edelgard, using it to mercilessly tenderize his fat meat with all of her force. The woman’s giant breasts bounced about in a set of uncontrolled, boingy motions. Her thick ass jiggled and wiggled every time it slammed onto the boy. Utilizing every single part of her perverted body to her advantage, Hubert made sure to bring about as much pleasure onto Edelgard with her pussy as was humanly possible.

“There we go~ Doesn’t that feel much better~? Having my fat pussy wrapping around your needy dick~?” Hubert lustfully teased between pants, her expression steady and cocky as her cunt continued to expertly slurp up Edelgard’s penis. “I can feel your stiff member throbbing happily inside me! Aren’t you glad to have a momma as kind and caring as me~?”

Edelgard gave no response to Hubert’s teasing comments. He _couldn’t_ give a response. Eyes glazed and breath hazy, the boy could do nothing but succumb to the overpowering waves of male stimulation that assaulted his mind. He could clearly feel his stiff erection throbbing happily as it pushed inside of Hubert’s warm, supple folds, its squishy, damp, soppy inner walls wrapping around his shaft like the softest and most tantalizing of jellies. Every time his greedy cock was enveloped by Hubert’s warm pussy, his entire body twitched happily as if they were surrendering their authority to pleasure. It made him feel as if he’d been transported to an entirely different dimension, one which dulled all of his senses but that of arousal only to slowly turn him into a slave of sexual bliss.

Still, despite how gloriously it all felt, Edelgard tried his best to fight against this dumbing tide of corrupting stimulation. The boy held back his voice, shutting his eyes closed and clutching his hands together in a pointless attempt to stave off the pleasure that surged from his cock. He was Edelgard damn it! The crown prince of the Adrestrian Empire! He’d been through so much worse before, so there was no way a simple bout of sexual stimulation would be able to break him! Though it wasn’t really working, and his hips had begun unwittingly pushing upwards with need, it was at least making Edelgard feel more secure about himself.

Hubert merely giggled as she saw Edelgard struggling adorably, moved by the fact that even in this form he continued to be head strong. “There’s no need to fight anymore, my cute little Edelgard. You don’t have to keep struggling like you’ve struggled your whole life.”

The woman spoke in a smooth, calming tone that was able to warm even the coldest of hearts. “I’m not here to defeat you, I’m not here to stop you or use you. All I want is to take care for your every single desire, to make sure not just that you’re successful, but also that you’re happy and safe.”

Cunt still squeezing onto Edelgard’s penis tightly, Hubert leaned down towards the quivering boy, her large breasts smooshing against his body while she gently whispered into his ears. “Just give in to your desires, surrender yourself to me and I will make sure to be the greatest mommy you’ve ever had~”

As Hubert’s soft, calming words entered Edelgard’s ears, the boy shuddered blissfully, as if a divine realization had blessed his mind. Perhaps... Perhaps having Hubert as his mommy wasn’t such a bad idea. His existence until this point had been extremely rough, it was had steeled his heart and formed him into the person he was today. But as a result, Edelgard had never experienced the simple joys of life. The stimulation of your body’s natural urges, the warming affection of another person, today was the first time Edelgard had felt such amazing sensations. So if Hubert could take on Edelgard’s burdens while providing him the same amount of joy, then maybe this arrangement was much better than what they had before.

With this change in demeanor also came a change in the sensations afflicting Edelgard’s boyish form. His arousal skyrocketed, his desire to fuck Hubert’s pussy becoming ten times stronger. Instead of straying his gaze away from Hubert, Edelgard eagerly stared at his retainer’s womanly form, blissfully enjoying its womanly plumpness. No longer did he feel like his body was acting against his will, rather, it felt as if it was projecting his true inner desires. A myriad of breathy gasps parted from Edelgard’s soft lips. His brain was such a mess, Edelgard let himself unwittingly call out to the beautiful woman who was currently riding him.

“ _Maaaa.... Maaaa....”_ Edelgard muttered under his breath, the last vestiges of his previous self still trying to hold him back.

The utterance of that word was so intoxicating, simply saying it once was enough to cause Edelgard’s entire body to blissfully throb in response. It created a cascade effect where thinking about it made him want to think more and more about it until Edelgard’s mind was a mess of incomprehensible desire for a sweet, loving mother. Images of Hubert happily pampering Edelgard flowed into the boy’s mind. Of her draining his needy cock in every single sexual position imaginable while she made sure to treat him with the utmost of care. It was the most arousing scene Edelgard’s brain had ever concocted. His penis pulsated madly, his balls bulging with desire. He wanted... _He needed~!_

“Go ahead dear.” Hubert responded calmly, her confident, serene expression completely at odds with the way her pussy mercilessly strangled Edegard’s cock. “Tell me what you desire. Don’t hold yourself back. I’ll do _anything_ you want. _Anything~_ ”

For amoment, Edelgard bit his tongue. This was his final chance. If he didn’t order Hubert to change them back, he would completely become her male child in body and mind. And yet, Edelgard did not dislike that in the slightest. Throughout his entire life, Edelgard had never experienced this amount of affection, warmth and security. Having had a taste of such amazing sensations, Edelgard only craved for more. Of course, he still had his ambitions. But for some reason, Edelgard trusted Hubert’s judgement more than anything right now. He’d give up his power, his responsibility, his freedom. If there was anything he really wanted, then only one thing came to mind.

“I...” Edelgard gulped, knowing there would be no turning back after this. “ _MAMA I WANT MILKIES!”_

 _“_ Ah!” Hubert gasped with an ecstatic smile. “Awww~ But of course my cute lord Edelgard!” The motherly woman cooed in a melodic tone. “Mama Hubie would love nothing more than to share her big, bouncing breast with you~”

Without even the slightest ounce of inhibition, Hubert swiftly leaned forward to push his right breast against Edelgard’s face. The prince’s hands grabbed onto Hubert’s fat tit tightly, his mouth opening greedily to take a bite out of Hubert’s puffy, pink nip. And as Edelgard’s lips lovingly wrapped around Hubert’s plump areola and his tongue twirled around her erect nipple, he knew he’d made the right decision.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Edelgard moaned out lustfully, letting his mouth bask in the delicious taste of Hubert’s magnificent breast. It was as if he’d been blessed with the sweetest of ambrosias, a flavor so pure, raw and addicting, it could energize an army of men. Edelgard sucked, bit and slurped on Hubert’s breasts with the utmost of greed, savagely playing with the member in his mouth like it was his own property. Lust coursed through his veins as easily as blood, his every muscle tingling with a thick sexual desire. As Edelgard pulled and nibbled at Hubert’s teat, the boy would make sure to squeeze every last ounce of pleasure from Hubert’s perverted womanly form. 

Member bustling with need, Edelgard met the motions of Hubert’s body with vicious upwards thrusts, slamming the entirety of his bulbous cock deep into Hubert’s cunt. His shaft forcefully parted open the inner walls of Hubert’s pussy, his cockhead burying deep into Hubert’s womb. Though Edelgard had lost most of his age, it was clear his years of training had not gone to waste, as he was able to utterly destroy Hubert’s mature pussy without breaking a sweat.

“Oh~! Lord Edelgard!” Hubert moaned out in pleasure, slowly losing her composed attitude as Edelgard began fucking her more and more savagely. “Haaaa~ You’re being so rough~ So needy~~”

As Hubert felt Edelgard start to brutally conquer her mound with his cock, the thrilled woman couldn’t help but scream in utter bliss. Her vaginal walls hugged and squeezed the throbbing length of his member, gripping it as if they didn’t want to let go. He was so spry and full of youthful energy, his continuous pounding was enough to make her feel 20 years younger. Clitoris quivering blissfully and pussy pulsating with lust, Hubert enjoyed every single second of Edelgard’s intense fucking. But more than anything, seeing Edelgard so invested in their sex made Hubert’s hear soar with joy. The blissful realization that Edelgard had accepted Hubert as his mother made Hubert’s cunt explode with a trembling orgasm. It felt nice to finally be appreciated, to finally be desired. So having Edelgard fully enjoy himself while he completely crushed Hubert’s cunt was all that Hubert could have ever dreamed of.

With every passing second, the duo’s lovemaking grew more passionate, more intense. Edelgard’s dick shivered blissfully within Hubert’s damp fold, promptly approaching its maximum capacity of pleasure. And as his arousal continued to grow stronger and stronger, Edelgard finally understood the reality of his situation. He hadn’t really lost anything. He was still strong, he was still determined, and most importantly he was still in command. Though it was true that Hubert held the control, in the end she was eager to please his every wish and moan happily to his very will. It was this that made Edelgard finally desire to be Hubert’s son. Not just because of the pleasure of sex either. With Hubert, he could feel the warmth of love, the embrace of affection he’d been yearning for many years. If that was all it took for him to experience such amazing experiences, then he’d fully embrace that role.

“ _Mmmm~ Mmmmmm~”_ Edelgard moaned loudly, though his shouts were muffled as his mouth refused to part from Hubert’s delicious nipple. Summoning every last bit of self-restraint he had left in him, the boy struggled to pull himself away from Hubert’s breasts just so he could finally deliver his true feelings. “Mama~! Mama I love you!!!”

“Ahhhhh~~!” Hubert groaned in response, her pussy contracting in orgasm from the mere utterance of those wonderful words. “I love you too baby!!!” She continued with ecstasy, slamming her cunt hard against Edelgard’s crotch one final time as her aroused juices spilled out from her folds. “Now shoot all your hot goo directly into mommy’s pussy!!!”

Edelgard didn’t need to be told twice. Letting out a high-pitched whimper, the boy cocked his dick upwards, letting a stream of his thick, steamy jizz spout right into Hubert’s hungering cunt. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Edelgard’s body spasmed uncontrollably in an overload of bliss. The sensations of sexual relief were so overwhelming, Edelgard felt like if he was being transported to a completely different plane of existence.

Silence ensued whilst the frantic, crazed mood of sexual intercourse slowly devolved into a soft, mellow afterglow, and Hubert simply sat atop Edelgard with a wide smile on her face, basking in the glory of it all. She could feel the boy’s hot seed filling her womb and spilling from her overflowed vagina. All of young Edelgard’s lust and affection had been injected directly into her cunt. There was no doubt her plan had been a flawless success, as from now on Hubert would look over Edelgard not just as his retainer, but as his loving mother. And the fact that Edelgard had already embraced her so wholeheartedly made her feel more than blessed.

“S-So...” Hubert panted breathlessly, the quakes of her orgasm still reverberating throughout her body in waves. “Did you enjoy that Lord Edelgard~?”

However, as Hubert looked down towards Edelgard for a respond, she quickly found the boy had instantly entered a state of deep sleep. His face remained peaceful, his little mouth moving as he made cute snores. It was the soundest Hubert had ever seen Edelgard sleep in all her life.

“Teehee~” The mother made a soft chuckle.

Without uttering another word, Hubert pulled herself off Edelgard’s cock, a thick surge of cum bursting from her widened cunt the instant it was unplugged. She silently slipped off the bed, quickly cleaning up Edelgard’s mess so she could tuck him in with some fluffy bed covers to keep him comfy and warm. As Hubert saw the small Edelgard resting happily within the confines of his covers, the woman could feel her heart beat with bliss. Gently leaning down towards him, she planted a loving, motherly kiss atop his cute forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my cute little lord.” Hubert softly whispered into the sleeping Edelgard’s ear. “I promise to be the most wonderful mother you’ve ever had~”

Edelgard’s body twitched on its own, a soft smile creeping onto his face. That night he dreamt about thoroughly plowing Hubert’s pussy, a tantalizing vision of how his life would look like from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry it's taken a bit longer than usual, but this fic is finally done! It was a pretty fun one to do. I haven't done any mom stuff in a while. Plus, I've always liked Hubert's and Edelgard's relationship, so having this fun type of reversal was pretty interesting to explore. That's all I got for this story. Next I'll be working on the Soleil one. Hoping I can finish that before January ends, but we'll see how that goes haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
